Clock Tower
by Sandhare
Summary: Retelling of the game Clock Tower.. SHING SHING! Please R+R!!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:  
  
My name is Jennifer. I was 16 at the time I became the second survivor in a deadly string of serial killings off the coast of Norway, in a mansion previously owned by the Barrows family. This is my story.  
  
The images came flooding back to me as I lay on the couch in Professor Barton's office, his hypnosis methods bringing up graphic visualizations of the Clock Tower murders. He wanted to know all I could remember about the slayings. My guardian and friend, Helen Matthews, who also worked for Professor Barton, urged him to stop because I wasn't ready to remember what had happened... not yet. I was in shock for good reason, and I involuntarily forgot what had gone on that night.  
  
"Professor Barton!" She called out. "You musn't hypnotize her like this. She isn't ready to remember the murders yet." At the sound of Helen's voice, I came to and shook my head. "Helen?" I said at last, confused and bewildered.  
  
"It's ok Jennifer. You're safe." Helen had said to me. Professor Barton picked up his clipboard and pen, jotted a few things down mindlessly and turned towards Helen. "The Clock Tower murders are fascinating research material for me, Helen. I must know the truth of what happened." He said.  
  
"Helen interrupted Professor Barton. "But Professor, she can't take any more of this today. I'm taking her home." Professor Barton sneared. "Just remember one thing, Ms. Matthews. You may be her guardian, but you have obligations as my assistant."  
  
Helen coldly replied, "Yes.. Professor." and helped me up from my lying position on the couch. Samuel Barton was a stubborn man who always seemed to know just what he wanted out of a patient, and I was no exception. Helen and I walked out of the office, said goodbye to a few of the office workers still at their stations, and left for home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
********  
  
Samuel Barton: Doctor's log... "I dug a little deeper today into Jennifer's psyche. She doesn't seem to be resisting the hypnosis, but Helen's concern is slowing down the research. If only I could get Jennifer alone for a day; even a few hours, I could break this case wide open. I fear some may see me as a monster for my methods of information retrieval, but I'm just doing my job. Tomorrow, we'll see how far we get before Helen stops the process."  
  
My name is Samuel Barton. I am a psychologist; offering my services mainly to victims of unspeakable crimes. In Jennifer's case, she was attacked by what she believes was an immortal monster, but my educated guess is it's just another odd psychotic. Either way, she claims to have killed the monster before it could do the same to her, and is now in my psychological care for study and observation. Medication doesn't seem to help in cases like these, so we've left that option out altogether.  
  
I walk over to the table in the corner, where one of the key items in the investigation rests. It is a giant pair of shears, a supposedly exact replica of the weapon used in the Clock Tower murders. It gives most people a chill to think of someone murdering people with a weapon like this, but it's all in a day's work for me. I don't have time to be squeamish.  
  
Damn. I nearly forgot. I have an appointment downstairs with a news reporter about the strange events at the Clock Tower. He should be here by now, probably waiting and wondering where I am. As I walk out the door I notice a few of the office workers are still here. I overhear Elizabeth (or Beth as we all call her) saying, "Helen and Jennifer are really starting to look a lot like sisters. I guess that's what happens when you live together for a while."  
  
I walked up to her and organized a few sheets of paper on her desk. "One mustn't put personal feelings before the case. Jennifer is simply another patient." Beth looks back at me with a stoney glance. That's just how it is, if she can't take it she can leave. Nothing more to say here. I continue walking and run into Jason, another office worker. He is holding something in his hand.  
  
"So Professor, this is the mask the killer wore?" He hands me a repulsive carnival mask.  
  
"Yes, that's what the patient said. Forgive me, I don't have time to go over it now; there's a reporter waiting downstairs for an interview about the case."  
  
"Oh, it's no problem Professor. See you when you get back."  
  
I grunt and slide past him into the hallway outside the office. I step into the elevator and hit the first floor button. The reporter sees me coming, sets down a mug of black coffee, and offers me a handshake. I decline. "I'm sorry I'm late." I tell the reporter, and his cameraman. "I was finishing up some work in my office."  
  
"Not a problem, sir." the reporter says. At least he called me sir. "I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Nolan Campbell, and this is my cameraman Tim." Tim nods a hello. "We work for the Oslo Weekly newspaper."  
  
"Professor Samuel Barton." I reply. "So let's start the interview already."  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Nolan says. "First of all, we saw one of your patients leaving a little earlier. Jennifer, I believe her name was."  
  
"What about her?" I ask. "Oh, nothing. We just asked her for an interview and she declined." He replies. "Is there any news on the Clock Tower case?"  
  
I massage my chin. "No, the witness's testimony lacks credibility, so we're at a stand-still."  
  
"Witness.. you mean Jennifer?"  
  
"That's right. She believes she was attacked by a monster. Something inhuman. We can't go putting that in the paper, now can we?"  
  
"Erm.. no, no I guess not." Nolan stammers. "The supposed murder, the Scissorman.. the story has all of the children in town scared witless."  
  
"That's because trashy gossip magazines like yours sensationalize the entire case." I return.  
  
"Ouch. That's harsh." says Nolan  
  
"If there is nothing else, gentlemen?" I say. "I have another patient that will be arriving shortly, and I must be ready. The only other survivor of the Clock Tower murders."  
  
"No, that's all we need from you today sir. Thank you very much."  
  
"Don't mention it." I tell them, and walk back to the elevator. When I return to my office, Leon is already waiting for me with his usual round of questions. To get him off of my back, I ask him to take one of the items found at the scene of the crime to a former butler for the Barrows family, named Rick, to see what information he can provide the investigation. An address later, Leon is out of my hair for the time being. Now onto the other survivor.  
  
I walk into my office to see that the survivor is already here, and with his guardian, a blonde woman in her early to mid 30's, if I'm not mistaken. It is a small boy. "Hello there." I say, trying my best to warm the boy up to the questions I'll be asking.  
  
The boy's guardian encourages him. "Say hello, Edward."  
  
"Er.. hello." the boy says at last. Does the boy actually remember his name? I had thought he forgot everything about his life from the shock.  
  
"Oh, he has." the guardian answers after I question him. "It's just that having no name to go by makes things so much more difficult. Thus, Edward."  
  
"I see. So Edward, let's start with the easy questions...." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
The smell of lilac filled my room that night we got home. It was nice to be back home, though Helen had to go back to work for a few more hours. Something about her hard drive crashing.  
  
"I'll be back later Jennifer." she had said to me. "Around 9 or so, if all goes as planned."  
  
"Ok." I said back. "I might go out tonight anyway, so don't worry." About an half hour after Helen left for the University building where Professor Barton worked, there came a knock on the apartment door. I answered it, and to my surprise it was Nolan Campbell, the reporter that I had seen earlier in the day at the University. "Hi." He said. "Did I come at a bad time?"  
  
I shook my head. "No."  
  
"Oh good. I was hoping you had reconsidered regarding the interview."  
  
"Oh." I said. "Please, come in."  
  
"Thank you." Nolan made himself comfortable on the sofa and I got him a cup of tea while he was at the apartment. "So what did you hope to get out of me?" I finally asked.  
  
"Just your version of the story." He replied. "Would you like to go to dinner with me? We could discuss it over dinner.. if you don't mind that is." He was nervous.  
  
"Hee hee, are you asking me out on a date, or an interview?"  
  
"W-well, yes. A date AND an interview! That's it."  
  
I giggled like the school girl that I was, and accepted.  
  
********  
  
Later that night:  
  
As I walked home from my date with Nolan, I smiled to myself. He was a nice guy. After a few minutes, I noticed how dark it was getting so I started walking a bit faster. Suddenly, I heard a sharp cracking noise and swung around to look behind me. Nothing but pitch blackness outside of the comforting glow of the street lamps. Another few moments, and my fear was confirmed. Someone was following me!! I swallowed hard and started to run. My high heeled shoes sounded like cannons on the hard pavement in the eery silence of the night. What could I do but run?  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, I reached the University housing building, where Helen and I lived. I stumbled through the high grass near the building's back entrance and almost literally jumped out of my shoes when the door swung open. It was only a security guard. "Help! Someone's following me." I cried.  
  
The guard looked around like he didn't even believe me. "What's wrong? Is it some kind of weirdo?" In the next instant I felt the spray of blood on my face and hands as a giant pair of shears cut the hapless guard in two. He was dead in an instant. Behind the corpse was my attacker... the Scissorman. He was hunched over and his head wobbled back and forth like he was silently laughing. He tore through the guard with his shears, playing with the lifeless body. I had no choice but to run inside the adjacent building and hope someone could save me from the evil creature that followed.  
  
One of the first rooms I came to was a bathroom. I could hear the Scissorman's blades scraping against each other from behind me.   
  
SHING! SHING! SHING!  
  
I hid in one of the stalls in the bathroom until I no longer heard the noise from the shears. When the sound finally stopped, I felt it was ok to leave the relative safety of the stall. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. There was blood all over my face, and my hands, it was on my hands too! I started frantically washing it off.  
  
I had to calm down. He would surely find me if I couldn't think straight. I breathed deeply and opened the lavatory door. There was no sign of him to the left or to the right, so I walked down the hall. I came to a large heavy door and opened it. Inside was a room with a partition and a set of heavy duty alarms. I accidentally set off the alarm and a blaring noise sounded throughout the building. Way to go, butterfingers, I thought to myself. If he knows where the security room is, he'll be here directly.  
  
I thought about going back outside the way I came in, but with everyone asleep at this hour, I'd be just as trapped out there. It had to be nearing 11:00. I heard a dripping sound behind the partition just then.. dare I look? I did. I gasped in horror as I saw yet another security guard dead, this one hung on a hook that was meant for coats and hats, his blood soaking his uniform and dripping from his shoes.  
  
Oh God, no! SHING! SHING! SHING! went the giant scissors as they once again searched for prey. I had no choice but to hide, but where?? The thought of being alone in this huge building with a maniac almost scared me motionless, but I had one option. I would crawl under the bench at the left side of the room. Luckily for me, it worked. I heard the door open, then shallow breathing, and the door closing again. I had managed to trick death twice already, and I wasn't about to break the habit. While I was picking myself up from the floor, I noticed a flashlight sitting on the small coffee table in the room, and picked it up. Who knows, I thought to myself, it could very well come in handy. It did just that, as I discovered a ladder on the 3rd floor that led outside of the University building by using the flashlight, and now that I had a light, I would be able to see where I was running in the dark. It was time to get out of that awful place...  
  
I unrolled the aluminum and chain ladder down the escape path and quickly climbed down to safety. As soon as my feet hit the soft earth, I darted towards the direction of the nearest street lights. It would be a while before the Scissorman even noticed I was gone, so I had to keep running. Eventually, I reached the police station and told them the whole story..... 


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up early the next morning to Helen's voice, calling me. "Jennifer.. Jennifer?" she crooned. I rubbed my eyes. We had both spent the night at the police station as a few of the precinct's top detectives investigated the crime scene. Assistant Inspector Gotts was on the case. He walked up to us with a mug of hot coffee in his hand.  
  
"I can't believe this." He boomed. "We haven't even solved the Clock Tower case, and now another mass murder. They found a girl dead in one of the bathrooms.. you're lucky. It could just as well have been you in there." He looked at me. I did feel lucky.  
  
As assistant inspector Gotts turned to talk to one of the officers, I turned to Helen. "What's going on? I thought I'd killed the scissorman in the old clock tower.." I was shaking. "How could this be happening?"  
  
Gotts focused his attention on us again. "Well ladies, it seems the other survivor of the clock tower case is staying at a hotel nearby. A ten year old boy. You might want to visit him and see if he's ok. With a little luck, we may just be able to find this lunatic before anyone else gets hurt."  
  
That was a good idea. I heard that the boy's name was Edward. I decided to visit him with Helen.  
  
*******  
  
We arrived at the hotel about a half hour later. It was a very large hotel with lots of windows. We met up with Edward and his guardian, Kay, in the lobby. "We're glad you could come." said Kay. "I'm Kay, Edward's guardian."  
  
"Pleased to meet you. Is this Edward?" I asked. "What a handsome little boy." He was dressed in a blue suit with little shorts and a red tie. "Hello." He said back to me.  
  
"We came to see if scissorman had attacked you." Helen said. "Jennifer barely got away from him last night."  
  
Kay shook her head. "No, we haven't seen any sign of scissorman. I doubt he would attack us in the hotel anyway." She had a point.  
  
"Oh. Well thank you for the information. We'll be going now." We started to leave, and then Edward grabbed my sleeve. "Wait." He said. "Did they find a statue at the mansion?"  
  
It was strange of him to ask this but I didn't recall any statues being found. Helen answered him then. "Yes, actually there was a statue at the scene of the clock tower crimes.. but I believe Professor Barton already sent it away to have it's origin discovered."  
  
"Where?" Edward pleaded.  
  
"Hmm. Let me think. Oh yes, he sent it to be checked out by a man named Rick. He used to be the butler for the Barrows family, the family that lived in the mansion where the murders took place."  
  
Edward let go of my sleeve just then. "Oh." He said, looking disappointed. "Ok."  
  
We left the hotel after that, knowing that they were both safe. I wondered and wondered why Edward would be interested in what Helen said was a cold piece of stone with an eery design...  
  
When we stepped outside of the hotel, to my surprise Nolan was running up the front steps. "Jennifer!" He cried out. "I heard what happened. Thank God you're alright." I ran to him and hugged him tightly. We talked about what had happened for a while, but I wasn't in the mood to discuss almost being killed.  
  
Helen looked puzzled. "I wonder what all that statue nonsense was about. I've seen the statue, but I don't see what significance it has to the case. Maybe I should have it checked out."  
  
Nolan stood still and quiet while we talked about the statue, listening to our every word. "Yes, but you said Professor Barton gave it to a man named Rick." I said at last. "We would have to take it up with him."  
  
"Right." Helen replied. "I should be able to get his address from the office, but are you sure we should be going out into the middle of nowhere to meet a strange man about an even stranger statue?" Nolan stepped closer. "Why don't you let me pick up the statue for you?" He asked. "It would be no trouble, and I could get some more information for my story from the old man."  
  
"Hmmm." Helen thought out loud. "I.. guess that would be ok." I took Nolan's hand in mine, and said, "Be careful though." Nolan smiled back. "I will."   
  
"We'll drive over and pick up Rick's address and call you at Oslo Weekly." Helen said. Nolan agreed and off we went. It would be dark in a few short hours so we had to hurry. Who knew what would happen when it got dark?..... 


	5. Chapter 5

My name is Helen Matthews. For the past year and a half I have been Jennifer Simpson's guardian. It has been a strange and chaotic time for us both, but somehow we've managed to face everything that has come into our respective paths. Another psychopath acting like the Scissorman of Norway has attacked Jennifer and I feel that the best way to deal with it is to trust in the police.   
  
However, if by a strange occurence, it is the TRUE Scissorman, it is going to take a lot more than the police have to stop him... anyway, that's how Jennifer feels. The statue recovered by Nolan at Rick's cabin is apparently a vital key to the whole case and Scissorman seems to want to kill anyone that comes into posession of it.  
  
"So this is the statue everyone's been looking for, is it?" I say to Nolan as he hands the cold stone object to Jennifer.  
  
"I guess so." Nolan said. "Why anyone would want a creepy statue like this is beyond me though." The statue is of a man kneeling on a group of serpents and his face is only a skull. Jennifer took it in her hands and said, "It's so cold."  
  
"It's a vital piece of the puzzle, don't you think?" I asked them. Nolan spoke up. "It looks that way. Maybe the whole mystery of Scissorman lies in the castle in Norway... the Barrow's Mansion."  
  
"I was thinking the exact same thing, Nolan." I said. "Let's take it to inspector Gotts and see what he makes of all of this."  
  
*******  
  
Later in the afternoon, we all joined inspector Gotts and took the statue with us. He couldn't come up with a good explanation either, so we asked Professor Barton (who was already at the police station).  
  
"It seems to me that the statue holds some sort of power over this... Scissorman. At least, that's what I would say if I believed in the supernatural; which I don't." Professor Barton had said.  
  
"But you think there could be a connection between this serial killer and the castle in Norway?" I asked him.  
  
"I wouldn't say that, but it's a good possibility. Do you intend to go there, Ms. Matthews? You know, it could be quite a dangerous trip."  
  
"I know." I replied. "But we have to figure out a way to stop the killings.. maybe this mansion holds the ultimate key!" Professor Barton eyed the statue one more time. "Very well, but I'm going too." He said.  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed in genuine surprise.  
  
"I said I'm going also. Is there a problem with that, Ms. Matthews?" I shook my head. "No no, of course not. I was just a bit surprised that you would want to investigate something you didn't believe in."  
  
"If Barton's going, then count me in too." Came from Inspector Gotts. Now I was really getting surprised. "Inspector Gotts?!" I questioned.  
  
"It's assistant inspector.. and if this is the way to stopping the string of killings, I want to be there to put the final nail in Scissorman's coffin."  
  
It seemed we were getting quite a gang of people, ready to journey to the Barrows' Mansion. When I had told Beth about the trip, she wanted to go too, because she had never been to a castle before. Even Leon, upon hearing the news, joined the group. 7 people all going to the same place. Leon and Beth didn't seem to care that the trip might be dangerous, they were just happy to get out of the office for a while. If they had known what they were risking, they would have never set foot on the plane.  
  
Once we were all ready, by the end of the following day we were all on the plane to the Barrows' castle. Once we arrived in the area, we took a jeep into the forest where the castle resided. It got dark quickly, so we had to make camp. We stopped and started to set up when I noticed Jennifer was missing. I called out to her and walked around the area but she was nowhere to be found. The castle was only minutes away. She must have gone ahead without us, I thought. Inspector Gotts and I were actually the only people still around. "To the castle." I said to Gotts and lead the charge. I almost felt heroic. Little did I know that that would all change soon....... 


	6. Chapter 6

Leon stood before me with a replica of the horrible mask Scissorman wore when he was carving up his victims. "Scissorman gave me this mask and a pair of shears to kill people with. As a reward, he said he would give you... to me." He walked closer, grinning evilly. "What do you say, Jennifer?" I stumbled backwards.  
  
"Leon, are you insane?" I asked. "Scissorman doesn't have me to begin with, and all he wants to do is see more people die!"  
  
Suddenly, Leon's chest and neck became red with blood as Scissorman had his way with him. He came straight at me afterwards, but I ducked behind an old cloak rack, and pushed the rack over on top of Scissorman. It must have knocked him unconscious because he didn't follow me. I ran out the only exit to the room and slammed the door shut behind me. I was in a small hallway with three doors. I chose the door nearest me and went inside. It was a collection of books, not unlike a small library, but very dark and dismal. There was dust and cobwebs on everything. Nothing of interest here.  
  
I left the room and went into the 3rd room in the hallway. Inside was a frightening sight. A chapel, but oddly different. The fresco was painted wickedly; angels with demon wings, an emaciated man being attacked by winged creatures, etc. It was very creepy. At the left side of the painting was a door. I hurried to it and opened it. Inside was inspector Gotts! He was laying on the floor, but still breathing. "Inspector Gotts!" I cried out. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Y-yes, I'm fine... and it's assistant inspector." He managed to reply. "We were attacked by Scissorman, and Helen and I scattered. I don't know where she is."  
  
"I'll go and look for the others." I said. "You just rest." I was volunteering for quite a daunting task, but I did it regardless.  
  
"Take this key, Jennifer." Gotts said. "It may come in handy."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now get going before Scissorman returns."  
  
"Alright, but I'll be back for you, no matter what happens." Gotts only grunted. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a large panel in the wall with a key hole engraved in it. Sure enough, the key that Gotts provided me with opened a secret passage. A flight of stairs lowered from the room's ceiling. I climbed the stairs into a tight passage that I could just barely crawl through. Luckily, I still had the flashlight from the University building.   
  
I came out in a large room with some beautiful pieces of furniture. I jumped when I heard a loud boom behind me, but I figured it was just the stairs ascending into the ceiling again. I walked outside of the room and marveled at the image before me. It was the main room of the castle, and led to at least half a dozen other rooms. Red-carpeted stairs wound around the granite floors. I stepped lightly down the first and second flights of stairs and entered the door on the far lefthand side of the room. Yet another hallway spread out before me.   
  
I took another door and this time I found a kitchen. Below it was a wine cellar. I started to leave the wine cellar by climbing up the ladder, when I heard a noise from behind the wine storage racks.. I dared to peek behind them to see what had made the noise. To my surprise and happily so, I saw Beth scrunched up in the corner. "Beth!" I exclaimed. "You're alive."  
  
"Oh Jennifer, it's you!" She replied. "Is everyone ok?"  
  
"I don't know. I've only seen you and inspector Gotts. He's alive, and resting in the mansion's chapel."  
  
"I don't know why I came along on this stupid trip." Beth said. "He's just going to kill us all anyway. I don't want to go any further."  
  
"Beth..." I started.  
  
"But if you really want to go on, take this key. I found it a little while ago."  
  
"Thank you Beth. I'll go and try to find the others now. Keep your chin up."  
  
"Ok." was her last response to me before I climbed up and out of the wine cellar. I now had two keys, a statue, and a flashlight.  
  
Before long, I came to an oddly shaped door, and decided to enter whatever room it concealed. It was an atrium. I noticed sitting in front of one of the two large trees in the atrium, Professor Barton was sitting in the grass. I rushed over to him. His head was cocked to one side, making it look as if he were dead already.  
  
"Professor Barton?! Are you alright?" I asked.  
  
He looked up at me. "I'm not injured." He put his hand to his chin. "Just think, here I am... at the site of the murders. This is a very intriguing situation, isn't it?"  
  
I only nodded out of politeness. "Intriguing, yes, but dangerous." I said finally.  
  
He gave an approving grunt. Of course it was dangerous, we were being stalked by a psychopath, but here Samuel Barton seemed to be enjoying it!  
  
"We have to find a way to kill Scissorman, Professor." I told him. He looked dismayed. "Kill him?" He asked. "Why should we want to do that? I must find out what's inside that mind of his."  
  
"If we don't kill him, he's going to kill all of us, including you, Professor!" I shouted almost angrily.  
  
Another grunt, this one not so approving. I stood up. There had to be more survivors. It was only natural that I look for Helen next since she was the only other survivor not found yet. I left the professor to his games of the mind, and exited the room. I soon came to a large grate that blocked passageway to the upper floors. I took out the key and checked if it fit or not. It did! I was another step closer to finding the secret to Scissorman.  
  
The first room I came to was a library. There was a not wedged between the pages of an old book on the desk. I took the note out. It seemed to be a map of the mansion. According to the map there should be a secret passage in the atrium where Professor Barton sat, underneath the small water fountain in the center of the room. I hurried back to the room, though Professor Barton was gone now.  
  
I looked in the fountain for the secret passage, but I saw nothing resembling an entrance. Oh! It showed a valve on the map too.. I checked around the area for the valve and found it underneath a shrub. This valve would take care of the water and reveal the passage. I grunted turning it again and again, until the water only trickled out of the fountain, and the entryway was clearly visible. I got in the fountain and pushed up on the grate, revealing the ladder down into the secret passage.  
  
At the bottom of the passage was a long narrow pathway with candles lighting it up. At the far end was a large and very heavy door. There was something on the floor. It was a piece of paper that said N* Hah Sh*... what did it mean? It said "Door Spell to expel the devil children." Door spell? What kind of door? I kept walking and opened the heavy door..   
  
Oh my God! Scissorman was standing by what looked like a lake of fire, his hunched body turning around quickly to see me standing there. "Hello Jennifer!" He said, but in a child's voice. Scissorman was EDWARD!  
  
"Edward?? Is that you? But.. how?"  
  
"So you figured it out did you?" He cackled. "Let's PLAY, Jennifer!" He started after me. SHING! SHING! SHING! I ran past him onto a bridge made of rikkity planks.. to an altar where I was to put the statue. It was all coming together now. As soon as I put the statue on it's holding place, the room started to shake. "To expel the devil children!" I shouted. "I get it now!" I read aloud the words from the scroll.  
  
"N* HAH SH*"  
  
The room started to quake violently, and the side of the rock wall cracked, and blew away as some force began to suck everything towards the center of the room. I had to hold on for dear life. Edward managed to grab ahold of my foot as I clung to the bridge. Just then assistant inspector Gotts walked into the room.  
  
"Woah!" He shouted as he felt the force pulling him in as well. As Edward and I leviated off the ground, being sucked into the wall.. I cried out to Gotts to help me. He did just that as he fired off a round from his pistol at Scissorman. The bullet hit it's target and sent Edward flying into the huge hungry hole in the wall. "NOOooooooooooo" He screamed as it carried him away.   
  
I barely hung on until the door in the wall that had sucked away Scissorman finally closed. Gotts helped me up from the bridge and back up the stairs to the courtyard. We both sat on the ground and breathed a sigh of relief. It was finally over... Scissorman was finally no longer a problem any of us would have to face. Was it really over though? We looked for the survivors and found Helen trapped in a chest in one of the lower rooms, safe and sound, but a little shaken. In fact, we were all taxed by the events that had happened that night.  
  
We all got on the plane home as soon as we could, everyone safe as when they had left, but maybe with a few more nightmares than before....... 


End file.
